


First Blood - The Jedi Temple

by ReyErso5280



Category: Knights of Ren - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Origin Story, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Weekly Challenge, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyErso5280/pseuds/ReyErso5280
Summary: Luke Skywalker attempts to kill Ben Solo in his sleep. Unable to stand the rejection anymore Ben decides to embrace the monster everyone claims him to be and destroy the Jedi temple.





	First Blood - The Jedi Temple

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to "First Blood - Mind Probe"

“I know everything I need to know about you” Rey spat with a vile tone in her voice. Her eyes flared at him just like they did when the fought in the forest.

“You do? Ah you do…You have that look in your eyes from the forest, the time you called me a Monster” 

“You are a Monster!” She countered standing her ground as he walked closer. “Yes I am” Kylo kept his walls to her, even as he became curious about their connection. His last words struck something inside Rey and for the first time she saw someone tormented.

Without warning the sound returned to the room and Kylo felt something wet running down his face. He gently rubbed the mysterious liquid from his face, was it blood? No water…but how?

He stared at his gloved hand as memories started to flood his mind. Blood. First Blood…His first kills. The night he destroyed it all. 

 

______________________

 _He wasn’t a boy, but not quite a man._ He felt a strange presence above him as he slept, startled with a jolt as Ben heard the all to familiar sound of a lightsaber engaging. But who? Only a few of them had reached that point of their training. Luckily for him he had just constructed his blue lightsaber a few weeks ago. It was crude and needed tweaking but the crystal was strong and pure. 

As if everything was in slow motion Ben summoned his lightsaber spilling his beloved calligraphy set on the floor. Ben was fascinated with tales of the ancient time, it was one of the reason he requested an ancient calligraphy set. To be able to write in an age when it was no longer required. That all now seemed meaningless as he was being threatened by his Uncle who gave it to him as a present. 

Their lightsabers clashed with a terrible crackle and it was as if a seismic charge fell over the training grounds. Ben instinctively force pulled his hut around him not even considering he could die with his uncle. Ben was acting on pure instinct to get away. 

As if some unseeable dark force guided Ben to safety he rolled under his bed giving him just enough protection from the falling roof around him and his traitor of an uncle. Everything went dark.

Ben’s eyes shot open as he felt something cold run down his face. He struggled to pull the ruble of his hut off his, but he saw breaks in the piles and pulled them off with all his might.

He stood shaking the dust off his clothes and wiping the blood from his forehead. he stared at the liquid on his fingers and felt the rage burn with in him. He reached out to the force to find any solace in what just happened. To find any words or feeling of wisdom to guide him on how to proceed as he just possibly killed the only person who could explain anything about what was in his conflicted soul. A voice of a guardian rang through his his mind. “The strongest stars have hearts of Kyber.” 

Ben touched his hand to his chest almost to see if he even had a heart left inside. He was going to harden his heart so he would never be hurt again. Ben was fed up with the shame of feeling like a freak, a creature, a monster. Even his own parents were scared of him, it was the sole reason he was dumped with his Uncle. It was the hope Luke could help him, and now he betrayed him.

Ben’s thoughts came to his only “friend” that he had among Luke’s pupils, The Zabrak Lamu. They first bonded over the crystal ceremony Luke had created. 

 _In his quest for Jedi Artifacts Luke came across the Crystal Caves of_ [ _Ilum_ ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ilum) _. Luke had built his own lightsaber years ago with parts he found in Obi-Wan’s hut back on tattooine. But he found the where crystals were and that the crystals shared a special relationship with the_ _Jedi_ _for tens of thousands of_ _years_ _.  _ _Jedi younglings_ _traveled to the ice caves to harvest their own crystals, which they then used to build their lightsabers. The Force would find a crystal that matched their destiny as Jedi. Some would never be allowed to feel its power, and the crystal would be cold to the touch. But if you were chose the crystals would call with a celestial hum to the future jedi’s. Crystals lacked_ _color_ _before they were chosen by a Jedi._

_Luke had brought several Kyber Crystal Clusters back with him as he felt it was to dangerous to risk the lives of his future students. As the new academy was in strict secrecy for everyones protection until the time was right._

_During his ceremony most lightsabers became blue or green. Ben was actually relived his was blue. He didn’t want a colour that would make him stand out from the rest of the pupils, already feeling like the outsider. But Lamu’s crystal was yellow, something only reserved for the Jedi Temple Guard of the ancient times of the old republic. No one knew this but Ben. In one of his meditation sessions ancient guardians showed their ways of servitude to the order._

_One night a couple of pupils surrounded Lamu and were starting to harass him. They called him terrible names, taunted him, laughed at his crimson tattoo like features on his face from his kind and the black horns that adorned his scull like crown. They poked at him like some animal in a cage and Ben could sense the inevitable fight._

_Ben came around the corner to find five students attacking Lamu. He did his best to fight them off but he was no match for the older students. Ben took pity on him, for he knew what it felt like to be cruley taunted for physical features. His were the prominate ears which stuck out. His way of hiding them was to let his hair grown over them. A luxury the poor Zabrak couldn’t have. Ben easily bested the older students with his raw use of the force. Lamu was grateful but now they both had enemies, dangerous enemies._

_That night Ben shared with Lamu the meaning of his crystal colour and the ways of the Jedi Temple Guards. How they were anonymous sentinels that disappear inside robes and hide their features under masks. This was a way to show emotional detachment, something both of them desired to hide their deformities._

_This is how the Knights of Ren were born. They would become the guardians of the new temple and they alone would chose whom they viewed as worthy. Ben knew he could use his raw power, and Lamu must have had the same power otherwise his crystal would have been blue or green._  

Ben felt a pull in his chest as he remembered his friend. He tried to keep the rage at bay but he needed Lamu’s help and if they were ever to be what they vowed to become this was the time.

Ben sprinted as fast as he could, tears forming in his eyes, trying to harden his heart but he kept feeling the pull to the light. Lamu nearly jumped ten feet off his cot as Ben stormed into his hut.

“Are we brothers?” Ben shouted. Lamu stared at his friend, he didn’t understand the question, or why he would be asking. He could feel the rage building in Ben as he stood before him. But he didn’t know how to answer.

“I said are we brothers?” Ben was afraid, he didn’t and couldn’t take any more betrayals. He engaged his lightsaber and pointed it at Lamu. 

“Of course we are! Until the end!” He answered. He wasn’t afraid, for his heart was true. 

“Tonight we end this! Tonight we become the Knights of Ren!” 

Lamu had a slight smile on his face, he didn’t care what the reason was or why. He was ready to be what he felt he was always meant to be. 

“Ok but what do we do now?”

“We go one by one and decide who is worthy. I’ll start with the older pupils you start with the youngling” Lamu nodded in agreement, grabbed his lightsaber and made his way to the west side of the camp. Ben kept his lightsaber engaged and made his way to the east side of the camp. 

He was stopped in his tracks as the five students he fought off some time before approached him.

“Whats the matter creature, have another one of you night terrors?” They mocked. “mommy isn’t there to sooth you back to sleep like the coward you are” they continued.

Ben tried not to let their taunts hurt him, but he failed. All he could think to do was extend his lightsaber out in their direction, slowly moving it from side to side begging them to try and advance. “come and say that to me again?”

The boys were not intimidated in the slightest. “what are you going to do with that? What would master Luke say?” Ben didn’t flinch “he betrayed me and I killed him!”

The boys studied Ben and looked at one another. “Liar! Prove it!” They started to surround Ben. “Take a look for yourself, my collapsed hut is over there!”

They studied the horizon and saw what he said to be true. “You killed him? Why? Traitor!” One of the boys had his constructed lightsaber on his belt and advanced towards Ben. Without hesitation Ben easily countered and cut the boy’s head clear off and watched it fall from his shoulders.

A painful surge of energy rose in his body, and he felt the hilt of his lightsaber grow warm. Ben tried to keep himself from being sick. He wasn’t sure if Luke was truly dead, and he acted in self defence. But this time was a cold calculated murder and there was no escape from this. Some of the boys fled in fear others went to their respected huts to grab their weapons. 

Ben didn’t allow them much of a choice. He force pulled them one by one towards him, striking them down systematically. Each time the feeling of painful nausea was replaced by a feeling of calm, and power. Ben’s lightsaber grew hotter and the blade was starting to falter. A loud crackle was starting to form and he felt his crystal crack as it started to “bleed” and change colours. He was no longer going to be the victim, he was in control of his own life and destiny. 

More students came out of the huts to see what the commotion was about. Ben was in a blind frenzy as he struck them down. Some begged for their lives others tried to fight in the best way the could. Ben would only spare the ones who ever showed him kindness which he confused for loyalty. He asked them if they would join his knights and most agreed. They knew if they didn’t it would certainly mean death. Ben demanded as a sign of their loyalty to attack the main temple and burn it to the ground while he searched for an escape for them.

In his search Lamu had returned but to Ben’s surprise he only had two youngling who were just about old enough to join the older pupils. 

“Where are the others?”

“They were a liability, we cant let them escape and expose our order” Lamu said coldly. He never lifted his voice. The boy and girl next to him clearly shaken in fear kept their eyes to the ground.

Ben didn’t dare ask any further questions, but he knew. Lamu slaughtered them all. His crimson tattoo markings were growing more vibrant. He remembered about the Sith and how in their domination a true Sith's eyes would change in times of great destruction. Ben found himself longing for the same. If he was truly a monster than what better way to look the part. But he couldn’t believe Lamu, Ben was a lot of things but he wouldn’t have killed younglings. He would have wiped their memories or something. But he dare not question for he didn’t want to lose the fragile loyalty of Lamu. 

Finally they found a cargo freighter that Luke had used in his excavations and loaded their perspective students, but there wasn’t enough room. They would need to choose who was worthy. Ben raised his lightsaber and struck down nearly twenty more pupils. When he struck the last pupil Ben felt his hilt give way as his lightsaber crystal shattered causing the beam to ooze out on the sides.

He threw it as the heat was too much to bare. Some of the students sighed a quite breath as they knew they were spared. Lamu announced that he set a course and they fled once and for all into uncharted space, to the unknown regions. Ben rushed to the fresher unit on board. He stood before the mirror but had kept his eyes shut. He held his breath as he was desparatly hoping to see the eyes of the monster he yearned for. Ben gripped the sides of the sink as he willed his body to open his eyes.

Finally he looked but his heart sank. All he saw was his eyes, dark and intense, but nothing else. He gripped his fingers tighter as his screamed in anguish. All that for nothing! He ripped the sink from its bolts and threw it agains the wall watching it smash into pieces. He fell to the floor hiding his face in his hands. He felt the drop of water hitting his face from the broken pipe. He almost wished it would wash away the blood on his hands, but it was too late.

Lamu came to see what the commotion was about. He found Ben in a way he had never seen his brother before. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew Ben needed a fresh start.

“When do we build our masks master?” The word hit Ben like a slap to the face. Master? No one ever considered him a master. Trying to find the words and how to even find the designs.

“We also need names…” it was the only thing Ben could blurt out. He no longer wanted the cursed name of Solo. 

“I want to keep mine…if thats ok master. But we can think of yours?” Ben understood it was a fair request. But he wanted something that was remnant of the stone he hardened his heart to. The Kyber Crystal. 

“What about Kyber Ren, all of the knights tiles will end in Ren” Lamu’s face betrayed him as he felt the name was a bit silly, but he didn’t want to outright say it. He thought of a different suggestion.

“I like Ren but what about Kylo. A combination of Skywalker, and Solo.” Ben hated the idea and started to interject but Lamu cut him off. “I know you hate the name, but think of it as a badge of honour, killing the master who betrayed you, and the name that fuels your power and rage”

Ben couldn’t argue with that logic. “Ok Lamu Ren, Kylo Ren it shall be” Lamu put his fisted hand to his heart and bowed his head in respect “Master”

He rose to his feet and left Kylo Ren in peace.

______________________

 

Ben Looked at his gloved hand with the drops remaining from his force connection with Rey. He longed to see his brother again, but the knights were in hiding, secret assassins in the far reaches of the Galaxy, doing the bidding of Snoke and the first order. Lamu was no longer loyal to Ben, he was loyal to Snoke. 

He took his lightsaber off his belt and stoked the crossgaurd vents which he later added after the attack on the temple. He chose its design from the ancient battle of the Sith and Jedi on the planet Malachor that happened thousands of years ago. He did love the ancient ways. But he was now wanting to kill it all, to let the past die. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried my best to research as much cannon material and evidence for this origin story. I will site all my sources here. (More to come, I have to find some of them again) 
> 
> Opening line of the flashback matches the line from the Last Jedi Novelisation 
> 
> https://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/177024/what-happened-to-ben-solos-original-lightsaber
> 
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kylo_Ren
> 
> https://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/154406/from-where-did-luke-get-kyber-crystals-to-build-a-lightsaber
> 
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kyber_crystal


End file.
